


【Thesewt】巴黎之夜

by shaw0907



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt Scamander, M/M, Top Theseus Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaw0907/pseuds/shaw0907
Summary: 接fb2时间线丧病，背德，短篇车。慎入。





	【Thesewt】巴黎之夜

　　墨蓝的厉火在万咒皆终的赤色光芒中呼啸，巴黎的夜空被映的雪亮，仿佛一场没有尽头的末日狂欢。  
　　刚失去了未婚妻的英国魔法部首席傲罗以不可思议的速度恢复了冷静，他甚至还带队完成了排查格林德沃余党和全城戒严的任务，如果不是被特拉弗斯强制打断工作丢进餐厅，也许他能做的更多。  
　　凌晨一点。  
　　忒修斯没有任何食欲，走出餐厅时只带了一身浓重的酒气，仿佛这样就能遮住西装三件套上厉火的余烟和挥之不去的血腥味。  
　　法国魔法部为他们一行安排了下榻之所，回到房间的时候灯灭着，窗帘紧闭，只有一星半点冷白月光从缝隙中透过来。  
　　忒修斯的魔杖插在口袋里，冰凉的玳瑁柄就在手边，但他连一个荧光闪烁也没有用，只是靠在门背上，眯起眼睛端详阴影里的人。  
　　那个熟悉的瘦削身影少见的没有待在他的箱子里，而是安静地蜷缩在沙发一角，仿佛睡着了，却在察觉到他进门的瞬间站起身。  
　　纽特顿了一下，犹豫了片刻，慢慢走了过来。  
　　“你回来了……要喝点水吗？或者，或者洗个澡？我准备了热水……”纽特磕磕绊绊地开口，像是一种笨拙的安慰。  
　　他还记得厉火之后兄长短暂的濒临崩溃的神情，还有那双将自己肩背抓得生疼的颤抖的手。  
　　纽特从来没见过那样失态的忒修斯。  
　　他的哥哥通常是坚定的、严苛的、冷漠的，伴随着无穷无尽的说教和爆棚的掌控欲。  
　　但那种脆弱好像在几个小时后的现在消弭无踪了，忒修斯又变成了那个高高在上无坚不摧的首席傲罗。  
　　纽特可以主动去拥抱那个脆弱的忒修斯，却对恢复了“正常”的忒修斯束手无策。  
　　何况，他并不觉得现在的忒修斯真的“正常”。

　　忒修斯始终没有说话。  
　　纽特的声音越来越小，最后垂下头，陷入尴尬的静默中。他知道怎样安抚受伤的神奇动物，却不知道该怎么跟人打交道，尤其是，那个比他年长八岁的哥哥，在兄弟两人的成长足迹中，似乎永远是兄长单方面说教，而他无声抗拒。  
　　忒修斯终于开口，却只是简单的道谢和不着痕迹的逐客令，带着浓重的酒气和深深的疲惫。  
　　他从不会用这样的语气对待自己，纽特有一瞬间难过的说不出话来。他知道忒修斯失去了未婚妻，他也失去了少年时唯一的挚友，他们同样的悲伤，但此刻那种难过似乎还多了些不一样的东西。  
　　他本该听话离开的，回到他的箱子里，初来乍到的驺吾需要他的陪伴，嗅嗅宝宝也该换食盒了，也许忙碌能让他忘记悲伤，可纽特却偏偏挪不动脚。  
　　“忒修斯，要怎么样才能让你好过一些？”纽特垂着头，小声问。  
　　他说话时浅浅的呼吸随着温热的气流拂过来，夜色漆黑，什么也看不清，忒修斯却觉得自己分明能看到纽特低垂睫毛下的浅绿瞳仁，里面含着无言的悲伤，他能看到那头稻草似乱蓬蓬的卷发，甚至能看到那张脸庞上星辰般散落的每一颗雀斑。  
　　纽特额前的刘海因为主人下意识低头的动作蹭在了他的鼻尖上，触感又麻又痒，宛如一丛灼烧的火焰，瞬间点燃了他体内所有用来麻痹感官的酒精。  
　　他低下头，毫不犹豫地、准确无误地吻住了对方柔软的唇。  
　　纽特僵住了，甚至因为惊讶微微张开了嘴，让男人得以更深的侵入，卷着他的舌尖从上颌到齿列细细舔舐过温热口腔的每一部分，反应过来时纽特试图挣扎，但一只修长有力的手按住了他的后颈，他只能被迫抬起头，接受来自亲生兄长的唇舌厮磨，任由两人的气息彻底的融合在一起。  
　　分开时纽特像溺水了一般喘不过气来，他恍惚觉得从来到巴黎发生的这一切都像是不切实际的虚假的梦，无论是格林德沃的崛起，莉塔的牺牲，奎妮的离开，还是此刻这个荒唐的亲吻——以及接下来发生的一切。

　　忒修斯将他按在了床上，以一种不容抗拒的、近乎粗暴的方式剥掉了所有的衣物，让他完完全全赤裸着暴露在他的视线中。  
　　忒修斯的动作比起亲吻更像是野兽占领的啃咬，从修长脖颈到在微凉的空气中挺立起来的粉嫩乳尖，再到紧致的腰线，那副单薄身躯的每一处都被烙上了青青紫紫的痕迹，继续往下移的时候纽特颤抖着抓住了忒修斯的手。  
　　他抬起头看着那双灰蓝的眼眸，艰涩地一字一句说：“忒修斯，我不是她。”  
　　忒修斯没有放开他，一只手仍旧放在细窄的腰上，但力道撤去了，轻柔得随时可以挣脱。  
　　他沉默了片刻，说：“我知道。”  
　　低沉的声音犹如惊雷贯入耳中，纽特几乎失去了张口的力气，眼睁睁看着他慢慢抬起手，摘下了无名指上的戒指。  
　　巴黎的冷月从缝隙里照过来惨白的光，映出戒指背面镌刻的细小字母。  
　　T&N。  
　　“纽特，一直是你，只有你。”

　　他有负于那个坚强独立的姑娘，尽管那个婚约从一开始就是个纯血家族的政治联姻，尽管她从一开始就知道未婚夫对亲生弟弟的背德情感，但终究，是他没有尽到自己的责任，没有保护好她。  
　　更可怕的是，在劫后余生之后，他第一反应是：还好纽特还活着。  
　　他血脉相连的弟弟，他唯一的挚爱，没有受伤，完好无缺的从格林德沃手中幸存下来。  
　　忒修斯伏在纽特身上，居高临下地打量着他。  
　　“你不是问我怎么样才能好过一些么？现在也可以反悔的。”  
　　他松开了压着纽特的手，甚至微微笑了笑，英俊的面孔隐在阴影中，掩盖了灰蓝双眸里刻骨的痛苦、负疚和对自己深深的嘲讽和厌恶。  
　　纽特浑身颤抖着，什么也说不出来，只是长久的凝望着他，然后伸出手，缓慢的、用力的搂住了忒修斯的脖子，将他拉了下来。

　　忒修斯的占有来得迫切而深刻，纽特觉得自己被完全彻底的打开了，属于兄长的一部分进入了他的体内，那个隐秘的从未有人造访过的穴口被艰涩地一点点深入，起初自然是疼的，两个人都不好受，但是忒修斯没有停下动作，纽特也没有拒绝，贯穿的疼痛感让他仰起了线条优美的脖颈，宛如将最脆弱之处献祭给猎人的动物。  
　　忒修斯深深凝视着他，然后咬住了他的喉结，将自己全部埋了进去。  
　　后穴渐渐变得柔软湿润，翕张着吞吃粗大硬挺的阴茎，细嫩壁肉温顺地接受每一根怒张的青筋的摩擦，甚至在抽插的间隙不知羞耻地挽留般缠上去。  
　　皮肉拍击的声音和着黏腻的水声回响在空荡荡的房间中，纽特浑身都泛起了红晕，湿淋淋像从水里捞出来一样，天性中的羞涩仿佛被彻底抛却，只是紧紧拥抱着哥哥坚实的身躯，随着被顶撞的节奏断断续续泄出细微的呻吟。  
　　忒修斯挺腰将滚烫的性器全根抽出，随即毫不留情地再次狠狠插入，不偏不倚抵在最敏感的那处上研磨，纽特猝不及防的尖叫顿时卡在喉咙里，变成支离破碎的呜咽和带着哭腔的呼唤。  
　　“哥哥……”  
　　忒修斯俯身亲吻纽特颤抖的唇，凝视着那双闪着水光的绿眼睛，低沉地在他耳边吐息。  
　　“我在。”  
　　他在纽特的身体里。  
　　纽特不着寸缕地躺在他身下，如同二十九年前那个刚出生的婴儿，他曾看着他一点点长大成人，又从亲近变得生疏，直到再也抓不住。  
　　但此刻，胞弟将他温暖的包裹着，在见不得光的暗夜中，在异国他乡的陌生床榻上，全然敞开接纳了他的拥抱，他的亲吻，他背德的爱恋，他不可告人的阴暗面，他所有的一切。  
　　就像一块最柔软的海绵，温柔地吸取了那些破碎的难以追回的伤感，不计疼痛，不计后果。

　　热流射入体内的时候纽特绷紧了脚尖，在同一时刻达到了高潮，细长手指划过忒修斯的肩背，又本能地怕刮伤了他，于是落了下去，胡乱地攥紧了身下雪白的床单。  
　　忒修斯低头一根一根吻过去，然后握住了他的手，插进指缝与他十指相扣。  
　　身体仍旧紧密地贴合着，潮湿的汗水贴在肌肤上有些黏腻，但谁都没有放开。  
　　破溃的伤口在彼此舔舐后安静地等待着愈合，也许在难以预料的未来还将迎来更多的伤口，然而此刻他们拥抱着，隔着胸膛听到心跳声渐渐交汇在了一起，仿佛再也不会分离。


End file.
